Resealable food storage bags are known in the art. Common sizes of these bags are gallon, quart, pint and snack. One problem faced by parents in preparing food/snacks using these bags is that a child may want to keep different food items in separate bags. For example, a child may want miniature carrots in one bag, slices of apples in another bag, pretzels in another bag, grapes in another bag, etc. To accommodate this, a parent traditionally has to use multiple bags.
There is a need in the art for a resealable bag having multiple compartments with the sizes and shapes to address this problem.